


It's awfully muggy out

by AShinyTurquoise



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: But it also might not, Domestic, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I partially want to post this with confidence because it might tickle someones funny bone, It's had light proofreading many times as i was typing it out but there might still be the odd error, Maybe - Freeform, This is probably too wordy for such a simple concept lmao, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShinyTurquoise/pseuds/AShinyTurquoise
Summary: As forewarning at this point in time i have only read the manga adaption so my characterisations might be a bit shaky. (I intend to remedy that in due time)One day Larten wakes up and gets the bright idea to do something cheeky.Disclaimer: I was very, Very tired when i wrote this and i have no fucking idea how the fuck i ended up with so many words, Cannot guarantee anything excellent as i wrote it all in one hit and was feeling audacious enough to post it as-is.
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Arra Sails
Kudos: 2





	It's awfully muggy out

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this would have better pacing as a comic but i have the the artistic ability of a squirrel when it comes to art consistency.
> 
> I thought i may as well waste a few hours of my life trying to pen this down since i had a few laughs, maybe somebody else might too.
> 
> I also wrote this all in one go so it's not very polished, Sorry. There might be a few continuity errors i missed but fingers crossed i didn't, too tired and weary to re-read through it another time.
> 
> Afternote: I got a dumb idea based off something while i was trying to sleep after a long day and my brain was like 'oh hey lets write a thing!' and i ended up cracking the good 'ol laptop out so i cannot guarantee it is 100% legible or the most polished of things, I wrote it all at once and i'm used to writing things with tons of backstory behind then not a simple thing leading up to a simple interaction so most of this is probably just waxing poetic because when it came to where to start i was just grasping at straws.

It was late in the afternoon and one freshly awoken Larten Crepsley was feeling a little bit mischievous, Dare say a little bit daring.  
  
He was awake and wasn’t in the mood for just rolling back over, As tempting as the idea of cuddling up to Arra was, Despite being content with recent events -As smoothly as attempts to secure temporary residences go- the quaint dwelling was still too unfamiliar for comfort.  
  
He had his rest and that was that.  
  
One final stretch and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes later and Larten finally resigned himself to sitting up and getting out of bed.  
  
Padding across the floor of the quaint bedroom and a brief rustling of the curtains gave Larten a reasonably good guess of the time; Somewhere around late afternoon, Give or take a few more hours and it’ll be dusk.  
  
He was feeling up for a bit of good natured fun and was willing to wait, Arra was not yet awake which gave him at least a little time, Though _what_ he would get up to was up for debate, Ideas were currently nonexistent but the vampire, Despite currently lacking ideas, Was open to them if he saw an opportunity.  
  
He promptly got dressed into something more proper and as he stared at the cloak as he opened the closet decided against it, As he was for all intents and purposes trying to blend in at the moment and probably shouldn't wear it for the time being.  
  
The closet door was carefully and slowly shut emitting nought but a small tnk sound as the cloak was hidden from sight.  
  
As Larten wandered into the kitchen with the intent of boiling the jug to prepare a drink to officially start off the day as his eyes met the sight of a handful of mugs, Neatly arranged next to the kitchen sink, He got his idea.  
  
Before he did anything else Larten prepared the coffee press and poured the grounds in.  
  
With the flick of a wrist the kettle was set to boil and then Larten was set on trying to find every mug he could find in the house, By the time there was the click of the kettle there had been gentle clanking of cupboards and cabinets on top of searching as many surfaces for any other possible mugs -despite the fact that the odds were slim to none given the short time frame they had been residing here- there was a neat arrangement of twelve mugs sitting on the kitchen table and it wasn’t until now that he realised that they currently had _only_ mugs and no other orthodox forms of drink ware.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrow before debating his choice of action as the sounds of the kettle’s former boiling died down.  
  
Larten decided to throw caution to the wind and fishes out a soup bowl from the cupboard.  
  
Larten picked up the kettle and poured the hot contents into the coffee press and allowed it to steep.  
  
While that was happening he set to work carefully setting his little joke into motion one mug at a time.  
  
It wasn’t until a car rolled into the neigbours yard a quizzical look was briefly sent Lartens way that he realised he probably made quite the sight; All dolled up in dressy pants and a dress short complete with a bright red waistcoat, Socks but no shoes, And partaking in the ridiculous act of _arranging mugs on a front porch with some degree of enthusiasm and fuss_ but opted to try to pay no mind, What the neighbour saw wasn't anything incriminating after all.  
  
It’ll be worth it he tells himself.  
  
When he was finally happy with the arrangement of mugs on the front porch there was a small smile, He stands, Brushes off his pants, And moseys on back inside.  
  
The coffee with any luck shouldn't be too strong but Larten was currently more concerned with if the oddly palatable bitter liquid had gone too cold while he was rearranging mugs outside.  
  
Larten fetched the bowl he pulled out of the cabinet earlier that poured the rich dark brown liquid into the bowl and lifted it up to take a sip before sitting it back down with a hum before fetching a spoon and lifting the lid off a little circular jar and dipping the spoon in to scoop out a little sugar and unceremoniously dumped it into the bowl before stirring.  
  
The sugar readily dissolved.  
  
Larten ended up moving out of the kitchen and sitting on the couch, Pondering a little, Wondering if anything was going to come out of it or if the joke was going to fall flat as   
well as just listening to the ambient noises of the surrounding area.  
  
Sometime later there was audible movement coming from the bedroom. A little rustling.  
  
Soon enough there was footsteps and an light bordering on sleepy sounding ‘evening’ as Arra walked into the lounge and walked up behind Larten and gave him a little kiss of the side of the cheek then draped her Arms around him and rested her own head atop his, Eyes shut.  
  
“It has been very muggy today” Larten says in a matter-of-fact way, Trying his damnedest to keep a straight face. “Hm?” was the slightly tired response followed up by a slightly less droney sounding  “I wonder what it’s like now” and shortly after Arra moves away and Larten Larten cant help but crack a grin as he takes another sip of coffee from the bowl and hears the rustling of a doorknob.  
  
Quite possibly The next thing Larten (and quite possibly the neighbours as well) hears is a exasperated but somewhat loud “Laarrrrten what the _fuck_ ” and due to the timing coinciding with another sip of coffee he winds up sputtering.  
  
“Well i did say it was _muggy_ ” At that Arra responds with “I didn’t think you meant _literally_ ” and looked like as much as she wanted to be annoyed she was finding it hard to completely keep a straight face as she walked back inside, Shutting the door behind her.  
  
“You know your the one who’s going to be picking all those mugs back up” Arra says calmly but with a hint of amusement “Still worth it” Larten quips in response with a smile.  
  
“Is...Is that a _bowl_ your holding?” Arra says pointedly, as she walks up to Larten and is face to face with him for the first time today “...Yes” Arra just shakes her head as Larten takes yet another sip from his (bowl) of coffee.  


**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from and was heavily inspired by this post and the respective tweet it's based off: https://incorrectcdfquotes.tumblr.com/post/154968883240  
> https://twitter.com/mynameisntdave/status/610495898712416256
> 
> I was briefly tempted to switch the characters used to Gavner 'n Larten or Darren 'n Larten but ultimately decided to keep it closer to the post that inspired the idea.


End file.
